1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device. More particularly, it relates to a display device in which a plurality of emitting tubes (also referred to as “plasma emitting tubes”, “display tubes”, “gas discharge tubes” and the like), constituted by elongated tubes of a diameter of about 0.5 to 5 mm each having a phosphor layer disposed and a discharge gas enclosed inside, are arranged parallel to each other for displaying desired images through application of a voltage to electrodes formed outside the tubes.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, PDPs (plasma display panels) are so constructed that a pair of substrates each having electrodes formed thereon are disposed opposite to each other with a periphery thereof sealed and a discharge gas enclosed in a discharge space defined between the substrate pair. For application of a voltage to the electrodes, the electrodes are formed to extend to edges of the substrates, flexible wiring cables are crimped onto the electrodes at edges thereof, and the wiring cables are provided at tops thereof with connectors, followed by connecting the connectors to terminals of drivers.
In recent years, display devices have been known having a plurality of emitting tubes arranged parallel to each other and displaying desired images through application of a voltage to electrodes formed outside the tubes. A display device of this type wherein a number of emitting tubes are arranged parallel to each other is capable of having a screen as large as meters×meters with electrodes formed on a substrate of meters large dimensions. Accordingly, there has been a demand for an effective method for connecting the electrodes and drivers.